


It's Gettin' Hotto Here

by dragonquesttbh



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act I spoilers up to Hotto Baths, Bad Haiku, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecurities, M/M, Mild Smut, Realisation of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: El and Erik pay a visit to the notorious steam baths in each act, showing the development of their relationship in three separate encounters.Hotto Baths but... sexier? You've come to right place.





	It's Gettin' Hotto Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries to ease the sexual tension in the bathhouse, but instead ends up fuelling it and things get _steamy._
> 
> (Act I Spoilers up to Hotto Baths)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A saying is born:  
> It's always hot in Hotto  
> When the steam rises."
> 
> –BananaBalloon5
> 
> Thank you sm for inspiring me to write every single _Goddess awful_ haiku in this :-) you're a saint <3
> 
> Also, this was gonna be straight up smut but ended up a lot more emotional so there's nothing graphic, just two awkward boys finding comfort in each other in tough times.

Erik took the bath clothes from the woman at the desk, who frowned deeply.

"Two youthful lovers,  
Burning with a passion hot,  
One banned in the baths."

Erik stroked a nervous hand over his arm. "Oh, we're not– C'mon El, let's go."

She shot him a sceptical glare, raising an eyebrow.

Erik huffed and pulled El in the direction of the corridor.

He snorted. "I can't believe she thinks we're fuckin'."

"Hm? Who said that?" El glanced to the left of Erik's face, not quite able to look him in the eye.

"The lady at the desk. Wait, weren't you listening?"

"Sorry." El tucked his hair behind his ear.

"No, it's cool, she just got the wrong end of the stick is all. And you need to stop apologising for everything." He opened the door for El with the click of his tongue then stepped in after him, firmly closing the door behind them.

El fell down onto the bench and fumbled with the fastenings of his duster, eventually freeing himself from its grasp. He set to work on his boots.

Erik dropped next to him and carelessly removed his shoes, chucking them across the room. He eagerly tugged his tunic off. "This is pretty exciting huh?"

"Yeah. Have you been to public baths before? You seem... comfortable." El struggled with his turtleneck, removing it much more tentatively than Erik had done with his tunic.

"Uh-huh, used to work on ships n' stuff so I've seen my fair share of sailor saunas, which are kinda different. Everyone's a little more... friendly. Chatty, if you like." Erik smirked to himself then kicked his tunic away.

El nodded warmly as he neatly folded his clothes beside him. "Aw, that's nice. I love a good chat. Well, more listening. I like listening," he offered sweetly.

Erik looked him up and down and turned his head away. "Mm, I wouldn't mind a good chat with you," he muttered.

"Hm?"

Erik immediately cleared his throat and stood up, walking across the room to hide the growing smile on his face. He picked up his tunic and roughly shoved it into the shelf, trying to be a little tidier purely for El's sake.  
His trousers and underwear hit the floor seconds later. He scooped them up and stuck them with the rest of his clothes, pressing them firmly in with his fist. He walked back over to the bench and picked up the bath clothes, uncaring in his nudity.

"Ugh, could this outfit be any less sexy?" He grimaced and turned to El.

El immediately averted his eyes, his face tinged pink.

Erik pouted. "What, see somethin' you like Mr Luminary?" he teased, hoping the ease the tension.

 _Or maybe create some more_ , a small, mischievous voice taunted.

One he carefully ignored.

El set about neatening his folding, eyes downcast.

Erik yanked up the trousers and laughed. He sat back next to El, who was staring at his folded clothes, unmoving.

"Aw, it's okay. I was just kiddin', I know you're not a creep." He idly stretched back then glanced down at El's trousers. "You gonna take those off?"

He winced immediately after the words left his mouth, aware that he sounded like a complete _pervert._

Maybe he was, considering the forbidden thoughts he'd had about El, the Luminary, saviour of all Erdrea– A.K.A. the sweetest, most innocent boy he'd ever met.

"I..." El's fingers fiddled with the waistband.

Erik groaned internally, desperately seeking a way to end the awkward atmosphere he'd created. _More jokes?_ He reckoned that'd work.

"It's okay, size doesn't matter," he said lightly, patting him on the shoulder. "It's what you do with it that counts." He tugged the shirt over his head.

El froze, breath caught in his throat.

Erik looked at El then grimaced, realising he'd made him feel even more awkward. There was no turning back now, though. _Maybe another joke?_

"Seriously though, I'm getting worried. You're even quieter than usual. You want to me to help you undress or somethin'?" He brought a leg up then gripped it tightly, an icy chill running through him. He resisted the urge to swear under his breath.

 _Holy shitting Yggdrasil._ He really couldn't stop digging this hole for himself. And as much as he told himself it was just a joke, that he had no intention with following through on the offer, deep down he knew he would jump at the opportunity to relieve El of his clothes.

El shakily shook his head, shoulders bunching. His face was hidden by a curtain of hair.

Erik retreated, realising he'd definitely overstepped the mark. "Oh, um. You want me to leave while you get changed?"

"Sorry," El mumbled.

 _Oh, El._ He was way too polite, too tolerant, quietly sitting there as he'd made him slowly more uncomfortable. Erik's chest tightened. El just needed cheering up, he thought, then maybe he'd feel better. He just needed to make him laugh.

"Hey, what'd I say about apologising?" He flashed him a wobbly grin. "You can tell me if you've got a... _you know?_ I tend to have that effect on people."

It didn't work. In fact, it looked like he'd made it even worse. El looked utterly shaken. Appalled, in fact.

"Wait, you don't actually?" Erik's gaze flitted anxiously to El's lap.

El's mouth fell open. "No! I... you're being kinda weird is all! Um, can we hug this out? Make it a little less weird?"

Erik internally cursed himself.

"Ah, fuck, sorry! I was just trying to make it less awkward but somehow made it even more..." he groaned and scratched the back of his head. "A hug? Sure, if it'd make you feel better." He offered him a bashful smile.

El curved an arm around Erik's side and tugged him against his chest, face brushing against his bare skin. He relaxed against his body, enjoying the affectionate press of his arm into his side.

"Sorry again. Once my mouth starts moving, I can't seem to stop it. I really thought I was helping–"

El laughed softly and dragged his fingers through Erik's hair. "It's okay, sweet, I know you were trying to make me more comfortable, just making a right hash of it." He giggled into Erik's hair.

Erik held his breath as he felt a warm press against his scalp.

"You're so silly, I can't imagine someone so soft ever being able to steal from others. You dastardly criminal, you!"

"Yeah?" Erik held back the urge to tell him how comfortable he felt right now, one hand running through his hair and an equally gentle one around his waist. But he kept silent, terrified of scaring him off again.

He tipped his head up and ghosted his fingers across El's cheek. "Well you're pretty cute, it's a shame, um... nevermind." He dropped his hand abruptly.

"What?" El laughed, gazing down at him with affection in his eyes.

Erik straightened, reluctantly slipping out of El's grip. "This hair, ugh! You need to tie it up or somethin', maybe like this?" He scrunched a handful of El's hair in his fist and cocked his head to the side.

"Mm, maybe." El gave a shy smile and nodded at the door. "I'll see you in there."

Erik retracted his hand. He groaned. "I'm being weird again, aren't I?" He pressed his palms against the bench and forced himself up, making towards the door.

"When aren't you though?"

"Ah, true. But you wouldn't have me any other way." He pushed at the door and winked. "See you on the other side, partner."

El nodded politely.

Erik shifted his position on the bench, trying to look as inviting, _seductive_ as possible without being too blatant. Though, admittedly, it was pretty hard to be seductive when you were stuck in ugly, loose, grey clothes which were already drenched in sweat. He groaned, giving in and simply drawing a leg across his lap.

In an instant, he was pulled back to his and El's earlier embrace and sighed. He really would do anything to receive another hug like that.

El eventually walked in, hair tied up loosely on top of his head, strands hanging down either side.

Erik bit back a grin. This was a victory for later.

"We've got the place to ourselves, so we may as well enjoy it," he hummed casually, giving nothing away– subtlety was key in the art of seduction, he knew. "We've earned a little break, wouldn't you say?" He tipped his head to the side: an invitation.

"Mm, you're right." El stepped forward and jumped onto the bench, proudly dropping his feet onto Erik's lap.

Erik's heartbeat quickened at the touch, despite the fact they were his _feet._ He managed to calm himself enough to speak. "Gross! Are these even clean?!"

"Yeah?" El shrugged with one arm. "You can lick 'em if you like."

Erik snorted. El was doing exactly what he'd done earlier– trying to break the ice by deliberately being awkward, and it filled him with a strange pride.

"Not into that, sorry your Holiness." He locked El's ankles under his arm and viciously tickled his feet.

"Hey– Get off me!" he squealed.

"You started it," Erik sighed, taking delight in El struggling and writhing against him. His thoughts instantly drifted to El _writhing against him_ in other ways and he gulped. Sweat trickled down his brow.

During his lapse of concentration, El managed to free one leg and kick at Erik's arms.

Erik withdrew his hand and hissed, vowing to seek his revenge.

"Oh, Goddess!" El furrowed his brow. "Are you okay, sweet?" He sat up and planted a kiss on every finger, each followed by a mumbled sorry. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Erik laughed, resisting the urge to squeeze him tightly. How anyone could think he was the 'Darkspawn' was beyond him. "Oh, shit. Now you're making me feel bad about this next bit."

"What next–" El was abruptly cut off as Erik pushed him down against the bench, back hitting the wood. He crouched over him, arms firmly pinned either side, victorious.

"Gotcha!" He grinned down at his victim: the jailcat who got the cream.

El laughed breathlessly, scrunching his nose at him. "Oww! You cheeky little blighter! That's the last time I'm helping you."

"You're mine. All mine." Erik grinned wickedly.

El spluttered. "Eww! So creepy."

Erik bent down and planted several urgent kisses on his forehead.

He quickly jerked his head back up, suddenly aware of what he'd done. "Um, coz you hit your head?"

El looked briefly disbelieving, a sceptical frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. Then he smiled broadly, and Erik felt a wash of relief.

A comfortable silence fell in the room, the only sound being their heavy breaths, chests rising and falling in unison. There was a distinct buzzing in Erik's ears as he brought his face closer to El's.

El gazed up at him, lips slightly parted.

He stifled a gasp, drawing his eyes away from those enticing lips. The panting, the pinning down, the closeness of their bodies– it was all too real. The position they were in was very familiar, exactly like something he'd seen in one of those Goddess-damned magazines he indulged in.

He glanced away, face heating up hotter than Mount Huji. "Um, sorry. I'll, I'll get off–"

Erik yelped as El tugged him down, crushing him into his chest.

"Thank you."

"For what? Keeping you prisoner?" he mumbled, _very_ aware that he was now pressed up against hard, sweaty muscle. His teeth clenched. It was unbearable, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave, especially with that lovely grip El now had on him. It'd just be rude.

"Well, yeah, that was pretty fun. But also for being there for me. You could've just left after the orb, but you didn't. You stayed... with me. And I'm really grateful, my love."

Erik gulped. "It's n-nothing, I– I like spending time with you."

Maybe a little too much. He forced his mouth shut, desperately trying not to expose himself as the lovesick idiot he knew he was becoming.

"Me too. Even when you're a total kidnapping creep." He giggled and hiked Erik's shirt up, wrapping damp arms around his back.

Erik jerked his head up and looked him uncertainly in the eye. "W-what're you doing?"

"Making you sweatier." He rubbed a hand up his back for emphasis.

Erik took a shaky breath.

He wondered if El knew how suggestive that sounded. _Was it somehow worse if he did?_

He dropped his head back down and buried it in El's chest. "You're gross."

El stroked his hair. "Mm, yeah."

They lay pressed together, minutes easily passing by with El's hand gently carding through Erik's hair as their breathing slowed. Erik didn't want this to end, feeling his muscles tighten at the thought that it inevitably would.

He'd never been held like this before, and might never be again.

He wondered how long they could stay like this... and if they could do this again tonight, preferably in an inn bed, curled up into eachother under the duvet. It was no longer just a craving for physical intimacy... but wanting, no, _needing_ , to stay in such a comforting embrace.

"This is kinda nice."

El hummed and ran his hand higher up Erik's back. "Not if you're pressed up against the wood," he poked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I, I hadn't thought about that." Erik shot up and scrambled off him, gripping his legs tight to his chest.

El gingerly pushed himself up, lips grimly pressed together. "I didn't mean... nevermind."

Erik swore he could see the hint of a blush decorating his cheeks.

Erik weakly stretched his arms up behind him and dropped his legs down, already missing the press of El's body against his. He knew he should be satisfied with what he'd gotten, it was pretty intimate, but instead hungered for more. _Time to drop some hints,_ he mused.

"Well that's the most action I've had in months. Y'know, they could've at least sent a couple cute guards down to watch me in Heliodor. What about my human rights, huh?" He breezily glanced over to El, who was now _definitely_ blushing.

El laughed and tentatively met Erik's gaze. "Yeah? Are you–" He edged closer. "Are you one of those men who... beds other men?"

"Beds?" Erik snorted.

"Yeah. You know when two men go to bed together and..?" He shot Erik a darting look.

Erik clasped a dramatic hand to his forehead. "T-together?!" He leant towards El. "But isn't that against the Goddess?!"

El shook his head and glanced down. "There's no religious text that actually says that... it's just people twisting something loving into something hateful– that's what my mum says. And that I should be accepting of other people's beliefs and ways of life, even if I don't understand them myself." He glanced back up at Erik warmly.

Erik adjusted his position on the bench, unable to hold back a soppy grin. "I was just kiddin', but that's really cute. Not what I'd expect from country folk at all."

El frowned.

"Oh, I didn't answer your question." He brought his knee back up, leaving a comfortable distance between them. "Yeah, I am. But don't worry, I'm not gonna pounce on you or anything. In fact, I've had plenty of opportunities to do so and I haven't..." He shrugged mildly.

"Well that's reassuring!" El gave a short bark of laughter. "And you're a liar, you literally just did." He prodded Erik's thigh and narrowed his eyes.

Erik bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh, failing miserably when he sniggered loudly. El soon joined in, equally loud, the sounds of their laughter echoing off the walls.

Erik slapped the bench. "Sorry, man, you just," he snorted, "you kinda got me there. Caught me red handed." He lifted his hands in surrender then fell about laughing.

 _El accepted him, that's what really mattered– even when he was pinning him down in steam rooms_. Not that he should be surprised, though, considering what a kind and gentle person he was.

 _But did he like him?_ Well, that was a whole different matter.

One he intended to explore.

El paused, expression slowly softening from amusement to thoughtfulness. "How did you know you liked men?"

Erik abruptly stopped laughing and studied El's face intently, seeing genuine interest. He hummed, carefully considering the question. "It all started when I was stealing–" he coughed loudly and El sniggered. "I was _looking_ in this bookshelf and I came across this dirty magazine that piqued my interest. Muscles, lots of muscles." He grinned broadly. "Much more fun than lookin' at the busty women bursting out of their tops in the Ogler's Digest."  
  
El's brows shot up. "They have those about men?"

"Yeah?" he declared, as if it was an obvious statement. "Was even in one once, coz some guy at the bar said I was pretty." He mockingly twirled a strand of hair between his thumb and finger, gazing across at El. "Offered me decent coin, too, so I wasn't gonna say no. But it wasn't anything sordid y'know, coz I'm classy." He flashed him a lopsided grin.

El's eyes softly traced over his features. "Mm, you are pretty."

Erik held his breath and gripped onto the edge of the bench. "You really think so?"

"Yeah," El mumbled, rubbing a twitching hand across his own face. "Um, anything else that made you realise?"

Erik tried to ignore the hope fluttering in his chest. He was just _curious_ , not gay, he scolded himself. "Oh, Derk. Stupid Derk. My first and only boyfriend. I really thought we were in love, you know? But what happens? I come out of jail, turns out not only has he fucked me over with the orb but he's _married!_ Fuckin' married! To a _woman_ ," he spat, as if the last word was poison. "S'like you going back to Cobblestone and finding out that Gemma's sold all your sheep, or whatever it is that's valuable in the country, _and_ married to some girl. Imagine?!"

El laughed gently, looking undeniably adorable as he sighed. "Sorry, that sounds awful. You deserve way better, sweetheart." He gave Erik's shoulder a light squeeze, hand lingering a little longer than usual.

"Tell me about it, men are trash. Except you, I like you." He cleared his throat and glanced away.

El smiled humbly. "Wait, can two girls get married, sweet?"

 _Sweet._ Erik wished he could say he was immune to this particular pet name, that it didn't make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He gave him a small smile.

"Well, yeah, in some places. Um, so, you and Gemma..?" He looked back up and leant in slightly, trying not to let his hope blossom any further in case he burst.

"We're not... together."

Erik's chest rose expectantly.

"I mean, we've fooled around n' stuff, like when we stole her da's cider and messed about in her tool shed."

Erik's chest fell. There was an unpleasant tugging inside his ribcage.

Desperately trying to hide his disappointment, he cocked an eyebrow, matching it with a false grin. Of course he wasn't interested, just curious... naïve.

"Wow, you're such a romantic! Show her your tool, huh?" he nudged his shoulder.

He nodded slowly. "But it didn't feel right, I didn't enjoy it. Had my eyes closed the whole time." He huffed weakly. "Like physically it felt alright, yeah, but mentally I was almost... repulsed." He met Erik's gaze, eyes shining in the damp gloom.

Erik instinctively tensed. " _Repulsed?!_ "

"Yeah. I'm starting to think I don't like it. That there's something wrong with me." He shifted forward and leant on his elbows.

He looked so miserable, dejected. It was unbearable. Erik knew several ways he could cheer him up, if only he knew El was into that kind of thing.

He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't like what?"

"Sex."

Erik scoffed. "But you're a teenage boy?! Surely that's all you think about?"

He shrugged limply.

He stroked a thumb across his shoulder and withdrew his hand. "What do you think about when you jack off?"

El sat up straight. "What?!"

"Men or women?"

El picked at a loose thread in his trousers. "Just... people. Pretty people."

Erik's face lit up. "So you're bi?"

"I don't know what that means," he said glumly.

Erik nodded and hummed, well aware of the grin creeping up his face. El had called him _pretty_ earlier– was he confessing to... No, surely that wasn't possible, not what he'd meant.

But if there was a chance he had meant it like that, Erik knew he couldn't resist taking it.

He'd always had an itching for shiny things– grasping way above his reach. The hero of Erdrea would be an easy steal... or that's what he'd keep telling himself.

Despite it going against every bone in his body, he decided to more blatantly test the waters. If worst came to worst, he could make an excuse of feeling faint, the steam messing with his head. A classic.

"Did you like it earlier... when I was lying on top of you?"

El bit his lip. "I... it was nice."

Erik's heart thudded against his chest. He stood up and clambered onto El's lap, knees either side of his thighs, firmly straddling him. He tenderly wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. "Do you like this?"

El flushed a deep red. "I dunno, I..."

"Either you do and you're too embarrassed to admit it or you don't but you're worried about upsetting me. S'cool either way." He gently tipped his head up and gave him a reassuring smile, in spite of it being the biggest lie he'd ever told.

Heart in his mouth, his pulse fluttered as he waited those few painful seconds.

"I'm not embarrassed, just... it's different is all." El gazed up at him wantonly.

Erik felt a little sick, overwhelmed by a sudden heat. "Good different or bad different?" he asked softly.

"Good. Definitely good," El murmured.

Erik smiled and glanced down, inching his face closer, desperately trying not to grab a handful of El's hair and force their mouths together. "Have you ever done anything with a guy or..?"

El shook his head, eyes still fixed on Erik's.

Erik picked a wet strand of hair off his face. "Would you like to?"

El's breath caught in his throat. "With you?"

"No, with Hendrik." Erik rolled his eyes. "I bet that's the reason he's so desperate to track you down, just wants to confess his love for you. Poor guy."

El gave a small, soft, _adorable_ laugh. "You want to... with me..? Are you sure?"

"Uh, definitely." He twisted the strand between his fingers and shuffled closer on his lap. "I was thinkin' I could sell my story to the paper: _My Affair with the Darkspawn._ Make my millions."

El sighed, giggling sweetly. He stroked a tentative hand across Erik's face, fingers tracing over his lips. "Can I..?"

" _Yeah,_ " he breathed.

They hurriedly pressed their lips together, noses clashing uncomfortably. Not that Erik cared. El's fingers gained a desperate grip on his hair, sending exhilarating tingles through his scalp. It was sloppy, messy, a little gross. But also hot, passionate– _steamy_. A pleasant contrast to the cool, refreshing feel of his mouth. Erik was sure he could taste mint, as if he'd freshened his breath recently. _Had he planned this? Or was that just part of El's routine?_

It didn't matter either way.

The kiss was needy, assertive, possessive: everything Erik craved.

He drew back, suddenly overwhelmed by his lightening touch. El watched on fondly, eyes glazed over with desire.

"How was that?" Erik asked breathily, pressing their foreheads together.

"Alright," El mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Alright?" Erik frowned, a painful twist in his gut. "Only alright?" He grouchily disentangled himself from El and stood up.

A few fuzzy seconds later, he was at the back door, cracking it open, limply flopping his head against the wood as he gazed out onto the springs. He was refreshed by the instant rush of crisp air over him, and tried not to think about the coolness of El's breath. Or the feeling of his mouth on his, his hands grasping at his hair.

 _Alright._ Erik hit his foot against the wall. Of course, El lacked experience and anything like that would feel _alright_ to a hormonal teenager. It didn't mean he actually wanted him, in fact, it was mildly insulting. He was just another thing for El to try out... then inevitably chuck away.

He closed his eyes, unable to find the words to describe their kiss, how alive it'd made him feel, how he yearned for more. Like the night Derk pulled him down that alley, just after they'd gotten their biggest score yet, and kissed him for the first time.

Except El's was better, much better.

Not born of poverty and desperation, a slinging away of clothes in the dark, but instead of something more.

Sure, it was inexperienced, sloppy, with way too much tongue, but also the sweetest, most blissful kiss he'd ever recieved.

"There's a puff puff girl out back. Why don't you go see her?" he muttered.

"Because I don't want her," El said desperately, shifting to stand. "I want you."

Erik shook his head and groaned. "No you don't. You're just horny... confused."

"No I'm not." There was the steady pad of footsteps against wood. "I feel like finally everything makes sense."

Erik gasped as familiar arms wrapped around him and was unable to stop himself from giddily leaning back into his touch.

El pressed his lips to his cheek and Erik melted into the embrace. "I know I'm not very good but can we give it another try? If you want to, if I haven't put you off by how awful I am. And it wasn't alright, it was _perfect._ I'm just bad with words."

Erik laughed breathlessly, utterly mesmerised by the hand stroking across his stomach. Nothing else mattered when he was in El's arms. "Aw you're not awful! I had fun. Sorry for being so moody, it's just... Derk."

El spun him around with ease and tugged him close. "You want me to make you forget about him?"

Erik gazed up adoringly. "Mm, _yes please._ "

El pushed him against the wall and Erik squealed.

Their mouths met in a messy, passionate collide as both desperately groped for hand holds on the other.

El's hands settled on Erik's hips and he lifted him up, pressing him between the wall and his body.

He was strong, and Erik found himself overcome with an intoxicating dizziness.

Erik giggled into his mouth, eagerly wrapping his legs around him. Everywhere from his lips to his fingertips buzzed, and he started to wonder if he'd fainted and was now caught in an erotic day dream, one he'd wake up from sweaty and disheveled.

Something he admittedly already was.

El's teeth tugged at Erik's lower lip and he sighed loudly, opening his mouth wider. To his dismay, El withdrew his lips and planted a gentle kiss on his nose. He then greedily buried his face in Erik's neck, who gasped and squirmed as he eagerly licked and nipped at him, creating a slick trail across his collarbone. Erik pressed El's head down firmly and cried out as he was rewarded with a pleasant tingle.

"Why didn't we d-do this before?" he gulped as he gripped onto El's bun tightly.

El laughed, an unusually devilish noise. "I dunno, you tell me, my love." He grinned back at Erik before crushing their mouths together again.

 _My love_. Maybe these pet names did have an underlying meaning.

Erik pushed him back playfully, prodding his cheek. "Because you're a sweet little country boy, I thought there's no way you'd like this stuff. Or me."

El moved back in, breath brushing Erik's cheek. "Then why'd you keep flirting with me?"

"I couldn't stop myself." He grinned and wrenched El's mouth to his.

El pulled away and giggled. He placed a trembling finger over Erik's lips. "My arms are kinda aching... is it alright if I put you down a sec?"

Erik pouted. "You calling me fat, huh?"

El laughed and planted a gentle kiss on his mouth, awaiting his response.

Erik brushed his lips against El's ear. "Put me wherever you like, baby. I'm all yours."

El eagerly took this opportunity to pull Erik away from the wall and scoop him up in his arms.

Erik sniggered into his chest, then became aware of a distinct heat in his trousers– one that had little to do with the sauna. Something he'd ignore for now.

El eagerly clambered up the steps and settled on the top bench, carefully lowering Erik down onto the flat surface. He bent over him and smirked.

Erik sighed contentedly. Who knew he could be so _assertive?_

"Gotta warn ya, things are gonna get a little messy if we don't stop now," Erik panted, glancing down suggestively.  
  
El shot him a wicked grin. "Good." He stole Erik's hands and pressed them up behind his head, securely pinning them down against the wood. Erik gasped as he planted kisses all over his face, irritatingly just shy of lips.

Erik's breath hitched in his throat. "No wonder they call you the Darkspawn. You're _evil._ "

El grinned and removed his hands from his, lifting up his shirt. He looked to Erik for permission, who sighed eagerly.

El's shirt quickly followed his on the floor, tossed carelessly across the room.

Erik roughly pulled him down and slapped him, _hard_. He giggled, thoroughly enjoying the gasp that escaped El's lips.

El narrowed his eyes down at him, pushing himself back up to frame his face with his elbows. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Erik tugged him closer by his hair. "Evil dooers must be punished," he cooed.

"Creep," El scoffed, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Mm, okay?" He ran a hand down El's back and pinged his waistband. "I can feel you pressing into me, you know?"

El lowered himself further so his lips brushed Erik's face. "So can I. Want me to press harder?"

"Mm-hm."

El ground against him and Erik spluttered.

El let out a small, uncertain laugh. "What?"

"I can't believe I'm about to get dicked down by the Luminary," he sighed, grinning manically.

El touched his lips briefly to Erik's. "I'm not the Luminary right now. Just El."

"Okay, _El_ , my sexy little country boy, wanna take the plunge?" He greedily allowed his eyes to run over his bare chest.

El smiled and kissed him softly, sweetly, perfectly. " _Please._ "

Erik whistled, nimbly sliding out from under him and making for the stairs.

El reached out but Erik batted him away. "I'm comin' back, promise, just need to fetch somethin'."

El sat up, the uncertainty back in his expression.

Erik stepped down to the floor and dropped to his knees, sticking his hands under a bench. "There's gotta be some somewhere."

"Erik..."

"Yeah, I know baby. Gimme a sec, 'kay?" He reached further in, hands brushing across the smooth floorboards.

"But, I need you, sweetheart," he whined.

 _Need._ That was new. He hadn't been needed since all those years ago– He forced that painful thought out of his mind.

Erik laughed gently, sloppy grin shamelessly spreading across his face. "I know." He reached under another bench and felt the cool press of glass against his fingertips. Grin growing wider, he reached in again and pulled out a small vial. "Ah-ha!" he cried, holding it triumphantly above his head.

He darted back up the stairs and shoved El's back against the smooth bench, straddling his stomach.

"You know what this is right?"

El nodded hungrily and pulled Erik's mouth to his, sighing loudly as he stuck a hand between his thighs. He tucked a thumb under Erik's waistband and broke the kiss, searching for approval.

Erik pressed himself flush against El's body and smirked. " _Please._ "

El groaned and slid his hand underneath the thin cotton, gripping him fiercely.

Erik giggled delightedly, burying his face in the crook of El's neck as his hands roamed further down.

The door swung open.

El withdrew his hand like a shot. Erik reluctantly peeled himself off El and sat up straight.

His eyes flickered between the bath owner, who was standing across from them with his arms folded, and their discarded shirts. His gaze bored into them.

"Overcome with lust,  
Two lovers found intertwined,  
Are banned from my baths."

Erik tucked the vial behind him. "Uh, we were just cuddlin'. I'm not even gay, like–"

El poked him in the ribs. "Erik! You're doing the talking thing again," he warned.

The man's glare intensified.

"Can we at least get our clothes back?" Erik asked cheekily.

The man stormed out of the room and Erik snorted. El fell into him, sniggering uncontrollably. They were abruptly cut off when the man returned and chucked their clothes and shoes at them.

El scrambled down the steps to pick them up, Erik at his heels.

"Run!" he cried, grabbing El's hand and yanking him through the back door. They ran out onto the decking, blindly speeding around the corner. In his carelessness, Erik knocked straight into something, stumbling. El caught his arm.

A distinctly angry-looking blonde girl stood before them– the girl looking for her sister. The one who got kicked out of the bar.

"Oi! Watch it, will you?!" she yelled.

"S'not my fault you're too short too see," Erik muttered.

"But it _is_ your fault that you're such a bumbling buffoon!" she bitterly retorted. " _You_ should be keeping better company." She glanced at El, a knowing curve to her mouth.

The man rounded the corner.

"Shit, we'd better bounce." Erik tugged at El's arm.

"Sorry," El mouthed down at her.

Erik ran over to the edge, letting go of his hand as he leapt over the fencing, down into the springs below.

El giggled and eagerly followed, clothes still strewn over his arm and shoes tucked tightly underneath it.

He fell down into the springs with a _splosh._

They waded through the warm water, Erik kicking huge waves up at him. El desperately tried to shield their clothes from the splashes, hunching over as Erik soaked him through.

Giggling, he made a break for the grass, running to the safety of the bank. Erik sped after him, in close pursuit. El dropped the clothes, panting, and Erik took this opportunity to tug him behind a thicket of bamboo and playfully shove him to the ground.

El fell about laughing. "I can't believe you got us kicked out!"

Erik climbed on top of him and pushed the clothes away.

"Me?" he said incredulously. "I don't think I was about to shag myself back there! It takes two to tango, you know." His eyes danced over El's dewy complexion and he showered him in needy kisses, delighting in the giggles he received.

He knew he was one of the few who had the pleasure of seeing the _Luminary of Legends_ in such a vulnerable, intimate position. Right now, there was no quest, no crushing destiny. He was just El: the sweet boy from the country, about to receive a reward for all his hard work.

Erik planted a single, final kiss on his lips. "And don't worry, I still have this." He flashed him the bottle.

"Mm," El sighed, sucking on his lower lip.

Erik hovered his lips above El's.

"In with the bamboo,  
The thief and the country boy,  
_What_ will happen next?"

El lay still, his face unmoving. Erik had at least expected him to laugh, but instead he just gazed up at him lovingly, then cupped his damp face. There was a long, thoughtful pause.

"Thief and country boy,  
Will come together as one,  
Finding hope in dark."

He gave Erik a look of sheer affection– admiration– utter _adoration,_ and lightly caressed his cheek.

Erik felt an unknown warmth overcome him, one unlike the impassioned heat of earlier. His eyes softened as he looked down at _his_ El and he instantly knew. Everything that had happened before was worth it, and he'd do it all again, just for this moment.

He brought his lips down and kissed him sweetly, sighing as El's hand slipped under his trousers again. Nimble fingers made quick work of their remaining clothes and effortlessly they tumbled into eachother, deepening the kiss, rocking gently together, becoming one.

Tears formed in Erik's eyes.

Things really were hotter in Hotto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Erik, lying on top of El, resting:_
> 
> "Screwing in the grass,  
> Who knew it could be such fun?  
> Your dick up my–"
> 
> _El hits him with a shoe, giggling._
> 
> "You always have to lower the tone, don't you?"
> 
> "C'mon, El! It even rhymed."
> 
> –
> 
> I couldn't end this on a serious note, sorry. Not really sure how they met Connie... Maybe outside afterwards? Please let me know if you liked this <3 comments and kudos turn me from sad boi to rad boi and you lovely people really make my day! Thanks for reading xoxo
> 
> Oh, and _Mugged Off_ will be back soon!


End file.
